


Sneeze Sneeze Fall In Love

by izukillme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depressed Kise Ryouta, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, hinted at - Freeform, it turned into something serious but, this was supposed to be crack ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: In a world where you have a violent fit of sneezes when you see your soulmate, Kise tries to convince himself he's just got a cold.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Sneeze Sneeze Fall In Love

Kise sighed as his nose tickled for the fifth time in two minutes. 

_ Damn it, this is so unfair! _

He hadn’t had even the vestiges of a cold when he’d boarded the bus that morning, intent on actually getting to college early. Yet now it felt as if he was about to break into a flurry of sneezes any minute.

He blamed it on the fact that he had been out all last night. It’d been quite cold, Kise told himself, and that was the matter settled. He was paying the price for his foolishness as he always did. 

Well, it hadn’t really been that cold - it was a perfectly warm summer night with not a hint of chill. The conclusion was obvious almost: but he couldn’t let himself dream… couldn’t think that his soulmate was nearby. That fate wasn’t for someone like him, selfish and alone. The Kise of a few years ago would have dared to hope. The Kise of now was different; he had been shaped by many experiences, and not all of them happy. 

However, the little part of him that still clung to childish desire sang out loud, vibrating with excitement. Kise pursed his mouth and shoved it down with every ounce of willpower he had in his body, pressing his lips together and stiffening as another wave of almost-a-sneeze-but-not-really washed through him.  _ God _ , he hated this. It was so annoying that the damn sneeze wouldn’t just  _ come out already _ !

It hurt, both physically and mentally. Kise knew, oh, he knew that it was stupid to hope… but he couldn’t help it, just a little. He had never had cause to sneeze like this before, and certainly never had it given him so much trouble.

But no. It simply wasn’t possible. So Kise sat and tried not to think about the crushing feeling in both his chest and heart.

The bus came to a sudden standstill, and the pressure in Kise’s lungs mounted, his throat constricting. He tensed, bracing himself for what was to come. He only hoped he wouldn’t be  _ too _ much of a nuisance to the rest of the passengers… but the pressure built and built and built. People flowed onto the vehicle, and Kise kept bending over and tucking his head between his knees, sure that the monstrous sneeze would come now - but it didn’t. 

Kise was just raising his head again, the force in his chest starting to hurt, when a stocky young man, hardly a couple of years older than him, boarded the bus; and his eyes - blue as the depths of the oceans - connected with Kise’s. There seemed to be an electric spark passing between the two of them, an instant bond - 

And then the man doubled over, intense sneezes wracking his body.

That’s when it struck Kise, too. 

He snorted like an elephant, hiding his red face in his satchel and sneezing for all he was worth. Both men convulsed violently, the breath expelling forcefully from their lungs until  _ finally _ they made eye contact again.

The urge to sneeze disappeared completely. Kise, still pink-faced, stared in wonder at the stocky boy, who was slowly but surely making his way to the back of the bus where Kise sat. 

“Yukio Kasamatsu,” he said in a hoarse voice that belied the force of his sudden sneeze attack, extending a hand. “I believe you’re my soulmate?”

_ Yukio Kasamatsu. _

Kise’s mind blanked as he stared at the outstretched hand. It was firm, just like Kasamatsu’s voice, just like his name, strong and strapping and defined but not bursting with muscles. 

_ I’m not broken.  _

_ I’m  _ **_not_ ** _ broken. _

His heart leaped in his chest, and he regained bearing quickly, sitting up straight and taking the hand.

“Ryouta Kise,” he answered with his most genuine smile, lifting Kasamatsu’s - his  _ soulmate’s -  _ hand to his lips. “And thank you.”

Kasamatsu, who had blushed cherry red at the kiss, cocked an eyebrow, face returning to its normal colour as he sat down next to Kise. “For what, exactly? All I did was meet you.”

“Exactly,” Kise gushed, unable to hold it in any longer. He met Kasamatsu’s gunmetal-blue eyes - the most beautiful that he had ever seen - and continued, “I thought I was broken. I thought I didn’t deserve to have a soulmate. But… here you are, and you’re so amazing… I can’t wait to get to know you!”

Kasamatsu’s lips parted very slightly, and he didn’t say anything for a moment.

An irrational fear entered Kise’s heart, then, that this stranger would leave him too. Though he had just met Kasamatsu, he felt like he had been by his side all his life. Kasamatsu leaving him alone felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest… of  _ course _ he would find a way to ruin it. He  _ hated _ his damn mouth, he  _ hated  _ it!

“I’m sorry,” Kise said quietly, the spark in his eyes vanishing. “I was too… exuberant. I… understand if you wanna run away from me.”

There was another moment of silence.

Then, “ _ And what the  _ **_hell_ ** _ do you mean by that?! _ ” 

The angry exclamation sent Kise jumping three feet in the air. He looked to Kasamatsu, on his left; his soulmate’s eyes were glinting with rage. 

“Fate tied us together.” Kasamatsu ranted. “I’m not going to up and leave you just because you got excited. It’s clear you have issues, and damn it if I’m not gonna help you work on all of them! I’m your soul mate, that means nothing if I don’t protect your damn  _ soul _ , you hear me?! Kids these days… so stupid!”

Kise’s jaw dropped.

“So…” he murmured in awe. “You  _ don’t _ hate me? For being… broken and stupid?”

Steel blue eyes met lifeless brown ones, and Kasamatsu said stolidly, “If you’re broken, then it’s my job to help you heal. And I’m pretty sure you’re not stupid.”

“I got a zero in math,” Kise confessed shyly, looking at his shoes. “I just don’t get it.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re stupid. Besides, math is my best subject; I’ll help you out.” 

Kise’s heart started to flutter again, and he grasped Kasamatsu’s hand once more, brushing a kiss over the knuckles.

“ _ Thank you for trying,”  _ he whispered, and Kasamatsu patted his head, albeit a little awkwardly.

“Of course,” was the reply - and Kise knew in that moment that it was meant with full sincerity. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had been given sincerity. 

Smiling, Kise held onto Kasamatsu’s hand tightly for the rest of the ride. His mind had not found peace for a long time, but now he felt that he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The road to recovery from his hurt would be long, and the travelling would be slow… but maybe he’d finally be able to begin his journey towards better things.

This wasn’t the end, anyways - it was only just the beginning of a new chapter in his story. 

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write Kise, and even rarer Kasamatsu (gotta fucking fix that ugh) so I hope I did well! Thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I will love you forever!! <3


End file.
